Between 7 and 9
by DAxilla
Summary: J/7 - Okay, so I was told everyone has to have a tubo-lift story, right? Shameless PWP. Femslash - Don't like it? Don't read it!


_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"Between 7 and 9"**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2007 by Patricia L. Givens

September 2007

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!  ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3:**This story depicts a romantic relationship between two women. Some scenes may be graphic but _whoo baby_ that's hot as hell so if it bothers you don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out! If your under 18, well…I honestly don't care. If this is illegal where you live, please photocopy it 1,000 times and put it under the windshield wipers of every car parked outside of City Hall. That'll get their attention.

**Who To Blame:**Thanks must go out to Ky for coming up with all new ways to insult me. (Please notice that this story is completely hyphen free.) As well as to Andrea and Shawn for beating the beta bush. Thanks to The Janeway/Seven Faction, The Voyager Conspiracy, Ralst, Sazzy (For the inspiration), Beachbum because her stories are beautiful, Traevlr for showing where the cool kids hang out, and the multitudes of mailing lists I have found myself on. And thanks to GL Dartt… Just Because…

This story is dedicated to Kristen, for making me believe.

No red headed, hot blooded, oh-my-god-her-voice-is-so-sexy-I-want-to-hear-her-come starship Captain's were thrown out of an airlock in this story. (Sorry Ralst!)

This is as close to a PWP as I will ever get and it is in honor of Swedentrekkie. (You asked for it lol!)

To all that makes us unique!

DAx /\

* * *

_**"Science is a lot like sex.**_

_**Sometimes something useful comes of it,**_

_**but that's not the reason we're doing it."**_

_**-Richard Feynman**_

Seven of Nine, late of the Borg Collective, was busy entering data into her console when she heard the doors behind her swish open. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, telling her exactly who it was. If that wasn't enough, the faint scent of lavender invaded her senses, making her hands tremor slightly.

"Captain." She said calmly.

"Seven."

The low, reverberating voice sent an unexplainable chill up her spine. It was something that had happened for as long as she could remember, but no matter how she tried, she had yet to figure out why. "Was there something you required?"

"No," The Captain came to stand next to her, an adorably lopsided grin on her face. "I just thought I would drop by and see how things were going here in Astrometrics."

"'Things'?" The Borg turned to look at her. "Could you be more specific, Captain?"

Janeway laughed. "I just wanted to say hello, Seven."

"I see." She didn't really, but considering that it was something the Captain did quite often and it always succeeded in evoking curiously pleasant sensations in her body, she wasn't going to complain about it. Then again, maybe the Captain could help explain it to her. "Captain, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Seven, you know I'm always available if you need help." She placed her hand on the Borg's arm.

Seven glanced down at it, wondering how such a small appendage could create such large amount of fluttering in her stomach. "I have become aware of certain reactions I experience in your presence. I was hoping that you could help me to understand them."

"Reactions?" The Captain suddenly looked nervous. "What kind of reactions?"

"I find that when you touch me, it causes warmth to spread from the point of contact down into my abdomen. In addition, I find my heart rate increases and my temperature rises exponentially. In my research into human sexuality, I have found these to be the normal responses of individuals who are attracted to each other. I was unaware that they could be generated by members of the same sex, however. Can you clarify this situation for me?"

Janeway paled. _**You just had to come to Astrometrics didn't you? **_"This might not be the best time for this conversation, Seven. We're both on duty."

The Borg flushed slightly. "Of course, Captain, you are correct. Could we continue our discussion later, after our duty shifts?"

The Captain paused, trying to find a way to verbally extricate herself from the situation. She had just opened her mouth to respond when there was an explosion and the shipped rocked hard to one side. She slapped her commbadge. "Report!"

"_A ship just uncloaked off our port bow, Captain. They started firing on us without provocation!"_ Chakotay's voice came back to her.

"Red alert! Battle stations!" Janeway glanced at her Astrometrics officer. "You're with me, let's go."

They hurried out of the lab and sprinted for the turbo lift.

"Deck one!" Janeway ordered.

The lift had just begun to rise when the ship shuddered again and their ascent ground to a halt. For a brief moment, there was the sensation of floating before the lift dropped out from under them. Almost immediately, the stabilizers kicked in and stopped their descent. From above, there was an ominous creaking sound that grew louder. Suddenly, the ceiling of the turbo lift gave way.

"Captain!" Seven slammed into her, pinning her to the wall as one of the long beams from the upper shaft crashed through the roof, filling much of the small space and completely blocking the door. The lights blinked off and the emergency illumination came on.

Voyager continued to be rocked by the assault for several long minutes until she finally righted herself and the movement completely ceased.

"Are you damaged?" The Borg was almost nose to nose with her.

"No. I'm fine. Are you?"

"I am functioning adequately."

Janeway snaked a hand between their bodies, trying hard not to touch anything she shouldn't. Finally, she reached her commbadge. "Report!"

"_They're gone, Captain. We managed to run them off but we sustained heavy damage in the process. Shields and weapons are down. Warp engines and transporters are offline. What is your condition?"_

"Seven and I are stuck in the turbo lift somewhere around deck eight. The stabilizers are holding. I don't believe we're in any immediate danger." _**Except, of course, that you're currently pressed up against the body that occupies most of your dreams. **_ Her little voice finished for her.

"_There's been a lot of damage to that section, Captain. It'll take us a little while to dig you out."_

"Belay that." Janeway ran her hand across her forehead. She was sweating. "We don't know if they'll be back for a second run at us. Seven and I might be a little uncomfortable, but we'll survive. Get the shields, weapons, and warp engines back online. They you can worry about the transporters and getting us out of here."

"_Aye, Captain. I'll keep you informed. Chakotay out."_

"Well… it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a little while." She said nervously. "Nothing to be concerned about, though."

"I am not concerned, Captain."

The space between and around them was so restrictive that there was nowhere for them to move to. Nonplussed, she realized that Seven still had her arms around her, pressing her up against the wall protectively.

"You can let me go, Seven."

"Of course," The Borg dropped her arms. "I apologize but there does not appear to be a way to improve our range of movement."

"I noticed that." _**God, it is really hot in here. **_She ran her fingers through her hair.

Seven watched the Captain closely. She had never been in the position to be this close to her before and she was fascinated by the way the moisture from the older woman's brow spread into her auburn locks, creating little runners of dampness as her fingers moved through it. She also noticed that the Captains scent seemed to intensify until her head was swimming with the sweet smell of lavender and soap.

"Are you warm, Captain?"

Janeway swallowed. _**Actually, I'd say I'm pretty hot at the moment! **_"A little. It looks like the environmental controls are offline." She pulled at her collar, trying to get some much needed air inside it too cool off her skin.

"You may be more comfortable if you remove your jacket and over shirt." Seven said innocently.

"Uhm… I don't think I can manage that in the space we have available."

"Allow me to assist you."

Before she could stop her, Seven reach up and unfastened her uniform jacket. She reached her arms behind the older woman and pulled it down off her body. "How does the over shirt fasten?"

"In the back." Janeway bit her tongue. The last thing she needed was to be stuck breast to breast with the voluptuous blonde with nothing but a thin tank top between them.

The Borg did not seem to notice her discomfort, however, as she reached behind her neck and unzipped the garment, sliding it in one fluid movement down and off her chest.

"Is that more acceptable?"

The Captain felt her heart rate increase as the younger woman's fingers brushed over her now bare arms. "Uh…" She croaked. "Yes, thank you. That's much better."

Seven looked above and around them, analyzing their surroundings. "I am sorry to report that there does not seem to be an avenue available to us to improve our situation, unless you wish to switch positions. I believe if I were to lower my body to the deck, you would then be able to sit with at least some level of comfort."

"Where?" Janeway laughed.

"On my lap."

The Captain blushed, trying to bring her arms up to cover her chest and hide the peaks that had hardened at the Borg's suggestion. "I think we're fine the way we are."

"Very well." Seven took in the older woman's flushed appearance and the increase in her rate of respiration. She was also startled by the rapid dilation of her commanding officer's pupils as her gaze briefly passed over the Borg's body. "Are you feeling well, Captain?"

"I'm fine, Seven." _**Better than fine.**_ Her little voice snickered. _**Bet you never thought this fantasy would come true did you?**_

"Since it appears that we may be trapped here for an extended period, would now be an appropriate time to continue our conversation?"

Janeway groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was to discuss human sexuality with the very epitome of it staring her in the face. "What is it you want to know, Seven?"

"I would like to understand why I experience the sensations I explained earlier when I am in your presence, especially since I have yet to experience them with any other member of the crew." The Borg shifted slightly and her thigh brushed up against the Captain's. A small gasp escaped from her lips at the contact.

The older woman was not immune to either the contact or the small breath that had washed over her face. Her body reacted of its own accord, sending her heart rate soaring as the area between her legs flooded with moisture. "I'm…I'm not sure, Seven." She stammered slightly.

Seven leaned her head to one side and studied the other woman. "You have beautiful eyes, Captain." She mumbled as she took in the sight before her. Janeway's body was slight yet well proportioned. She found herself captivated by the definition of her arms. She had never had the opportunity to see them bare before. Her eyes finally traveled across the Captain's chest, noticing the hardened nipples that were very apparent beneath the thin fabric.

"Seven."

The Borg was too fascinated to respond.

"Seven!" She repeated.

"Yes, Captain?"

"My eyes are up here, Seven."

She glanced up, flushing at the look of amusement in the blue-gray orbs. "I apologize."

Janeway ran her fingers through her hair again and took a deep breath, trying to keep her raging hormones under control. "It's all right. But I think we need to focus on our situation.

"Which situation?" The Borg asked.

"The one where we're stuck in a turbo lift?" The Captain gave her an odd look. "What situation did you think I was talking about?"

"The affect that we are having on each other."

Janeway panicked, pushing herself back against the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Seven looked confused. "It is clear that you are suffering from the same condition that I am. Am I incorrect?"

"What condition is that?"

"Mutual attraction?" The Borg pressed closer, noting the way the older woman seemed to shake slightly. "You are aroused."

"What are you basing that opinion on?" She said weakly.

"Your increased respiration, rapid pupil dilation, and increased temperature." She glanced down. "As well as the other indications that your body is exhibiting."

Janeway focused her attention on the Borg's face and then wished she hadn't when she saw the pink tip of tongue run across full, ruby red lips, moistening them. "Seven, I think we need to stop talking about this right now."

"Explain."

"It isn't appropriate."

"What is not appropriate? The conversation or the sexual attraction?

"Both… either… all of it!"

"I do not believe refraining from speaking about the situation will make these emotions go away." She pressed closer, feeling heat roll off the smaller body in waves. The effect was intoxicating, as was the scent that suddenly drifted up between them. "Is there something wrong with the way our bodies are reacting to our proximity?"

A note of uncertainty colored the Borg's words and Janeway touched her arm briefly. "No, there's nothing wrong with it, Seven. It's just… I'm not used to feeling this way and I don't think it's a good idea that we have this conversation at this particular moment."

"Unacceptable." Seven frowned. "I do not believe you will allow us to continue this conversation at any other time." She leaned closer and breathed in deeply.

"Are you… smelling me?" Janeway squeaked.

"Yes. You're scent is very appealing." She turned her head slightly. "Sweet… musky… slightly salty…"

The Captain felt the strength in her knees give out and Seven wrapped her arms around her, catching her before she slid to the floor. It was more than her already ravaged sensibilities could handle. With a small sigh of defeat, she leaned forward and offered Seven her neck.

The Borg hesitated for a moment, and then nuzzled her beneath her right ear, her tongue reaching out to lick briefly at the sweat on her skin.

Janeway groaned. She wrapped her fingers in the Borg's hair, causing the pins holding it in place to dislodge as she pulled her forward. Her lips met Seven's roughly before catching the lower one between her teeth.

Seven moaned and parted her lips, allowing the older woman's tongue to taste the recesses of her mouth. Her arms tightened around the small form in her arms, pulling her as close as possible. The Captain felt hot to her touch, and she slid her hands up under the tank top to caress the heated skin of her back.

"Oh, dear god, Seven." Janeway breathed. "If you don't stop touching me now, I don't know that I'll be able to control myself much longer."

"Then do not." The Borg whispered, sliding her hands around to cup the small breasts before brushing her fingers across the swollen nipples.

The older woman shook violently, running her hands over the biosuit covering younger woman's chest. "How do you take this thing off?"

Seven reached to the back of her neck and undid the fastening. The suit immediately loosened and fell away revealing the full swell of her breasts to the Captain's eyes and hands.

With a low growl, Janeway twisted them around until Seven was up against the wall. She lowered her head and closed her lips on one nipple while her fingers closed on the other.

The Borg groaned, her body going rigid as her breasts began to ache pleasantly under the Captain's ministrations. She slid her fingers into Janeway's hair and pulled her closer. The experience was intense and it only seemed to increase as she felt teeth biting at her gently. Her mind tried to keep up, tried to analyze every feeling and emotion that was flooding through her but it was no match for the passion that was threatening to overwhelm her. Her last cognizant thought was to wonder how the Captain's touch on her breasts could cause such a significant response to other regions of her anatomy. Then she gave herself over completely, surrendering to the primal reactions of her body, whimpering when the older woman slid the suit off her completely. She followed the other woman's lead, pulling the tank top off and dropping it to the floor.

The feel of skin on skin made them both gasp and intensified the raw hunger between them. Janeway pulled her lips away briefly. "Did you want to sit down?"

"I prefer to stand." Seven gasped.

The Captain laughed and plastered her up against the wall. Her fingers trailed down over smooth stomach and warm metal to play in the curls at the juncture of her thighs. "Spread your legs for me, Seven."

The Borg complied; shuddering when she felt the small elegant fingers she had always admired play in the moisture between her thighs. When the fingers closed on the small bundle of nerves near the top of her cleft, her head slammed back against the wall and she began to moan loudly.

"Do you like that?" The older woman whispered.

"Yes, Captain!"

Janeway smiled around the nipple in her mouth. "Let's see what else you like." Slowly she slid her fingers downward to swirl around the Borg's opening. In one, smooth movement, she entered her, her own body reacting strongly to the warm velvet she found there. As Seven's muscled clenched and fluttered, she kissed her hard and then bit lightly at the pulse point beneath her ear. Bringing her thumb up, she caressed the bundle of nerves as her fingers thrust in and out.

Seven felt her hips respond, felt her body move of its own accord as she lost herself in the rising tide of sensation that was threatening to consume her. She heard small, soft grunts coming from her own throat and brought her hands up to rub softly across the nipples pressing into her chest.

Janeway froze at the contact, feeling a hot shock of desire shoot through her to settle in her groin. For a moment, her head swam and she lost focus of what she was doing. Then she came back to herself and sped up her movements until they were both grinding against each other wildly. She could feel the younger woman reaching her breaking point and thrust harder, finding a small rough spot that she hadn't been able to reach before. When she touched it, Seven's movements became stronger, more forceful, her moans more guttural. Finally the young woman cried out, shuddering as her thighs closed convulsively. "OH…Cap… Captain!"

Janeway continued her movements, feeling the passion build within Seven again. She felt the Borg's fingers dig into her back and reveled in the slight pain as moisture flooded over her hand. The young woman shuddered hard and then collapsed back against the wall, breathing heavily as the Captain withdrew her fingers. She kissed Seven tenderly and smiled at her. "Does that answer your questions?"

The Borg did not respond; she was too busy trying to catch her breath. When she finally recovered, she looked down at Janeway with such hunger that the older woman felt her knees give way.

"Don't look at me like that." She whispered. "I don't have the strength to stand up and deal with that look."

"Then do not." Seven said again. She slid down the wall to sit on the floor with her legs crossed. She lifted each of the Captain's feet and pulled off her boots, then reached up and unfastened her trousers. In one movement, she pulled them off, followed by her undergarments. "Sit down." She commanded.

Janeway swallowed and lowered herself until she was straddling the Borg's lap. She put her hands on smooth, pale shoulders as Seven leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth.

The Captain groaned, throwing her head back as the sensation ripped through her. She tried to be patient, to enjoy the feel of lips, tongue and teeth on her but she was already aroused past the breaking point. She took one of Seven's hands and slid it down between her legs.

Seven breathed in sharply as her fingers were covered with moisture. She played in it, her eyes closed, even as her mouth never left the Captain's breasts.

"Go inside…please." Janeway begged.

Seven complied, gliding two fingers deep inside as she mimicked the Captain's movements against the bundle of nerves outside. As she began to slide in and out, the smaller woman began to rock her hips back and forth, meeting each thrust with a powerful surging of her hips. The Borg matched her tempo, feeling her own desire rise again as she was ridden, delighting in the sounds of pleasure that were ripped from the Captain's throat.

Janeway was lost in pleasure, all thoughts of the ship, of duty, of rank gone as desire, pure and primal, coursed through her. She felt as though she was going to explode, as though the sensations were going to overwhelm her and her body was going to be shattered into a million pieces that she would never be able to put back together again. Her ecstasy grew until all she could hear was her own breathing and the blood rushing through her veins. As she reached her peak, she wrapped her hand around the back of Seven's neck and pulled her forward into a torrid kiss, moaning her release into lips slick with sweat. Her body shuddered wildly and she felt her thighs clench and spasm until she collapsed against the warm softness of her lover's breasts.

Seven withdrew her fingers slowly. Without thinking, she drew them up and slipped them into her mouth, closing her eyes as she tasted the liquid that coated them.

Janeway gasped at the look of adoration present in the Borg's features. When Seven pulled her roughly against her and kissed her hard, she could taste herself on her lips and the thought of having the young woman's face buried between her legs sent tremors throughout her entire body. She wrapped her arms around Seven tightly, holding onto her as though she was a life raft in the sea of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"_Chakotay to the Captain."_

She shook her head, trying to clear the fog from her thoughts as she reached for the commbadge still attached to her jacket.

"Go ahead."

"_Everything all right, Captain? You sound out of breath. It must be hotter than hell in there."_

"Yes." She tried to get her breathing under control. "It is hot in here."

"_We have transporters back online. We'll beam you out of there."_

"Oh… uhm… ok." She thought fast. "Beam us both to my quarters. It's a bit grimy in here and I'd like to shower and change before I head up to the bridge."

"_No problem. Take your time. We have warp engines back online and have resumed course for the Alpha Quadrant."_

Janeway glanced down at the beautiful face still filled with longing. "In that case, I think I'll take the rest of the day for some R&R… if you have everything under control."

"_No problem. Enjoy yourself. See you tomorrow. Chakotay out."_

She quickly gathered up their clothing as she felt the transporter begin to scramble their atoms. When they rematerialized, they were sitting in the middle of the floor in her quarters, still wrapped around each other.

"Well," She whispered. "I guess we could both use a shower."

"Not yet." Seven smiled. "I appreciate you in your current state." She pushed the Captain backwards onto the deck. "I wish to experience with my lips what I have felt with my fingers."

Janeway groaned, loudly. As the Borg began to slide down her body, she grabbed her arm. "Turnabout is fair play."

When Seven only looked at her curiously, the Captain spun one finger in the air.

With wide eyes, the Borg complied, lying on her back as Janeway settled upside down on top of her. Lowering her head, she buried her lips in Seven's cleft, tasting the sweetness of her essence as the Borg did the same. She wasn't sure what was more intoxicating, the nectar on her tongue or the feel of those full, ruby lips moving through her intimate flesh to capture her clit between them. She decided it was a toss up and stopped caring, losing herself in the body shaking so sweetly beneath her own.


End file.
